


Friends

by slutbumwalla



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff leading to Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutbumwalla/pseuds/slutbumwalla
Summary: Reader and Sebastian have been friends without benefits for years, until this chapter...





	

Sebastian sat at his table, eating breakfast and scrolling through his phone. It was his first full day back at home after a long shoot and he was looking forward to getting reacquainted with his city. His first order of business was to catch up with you, which was why he was looking forward to your lunch appointment. It had been ages since you’d seen each other, every time he was in town you were off filming somewhere and vice versa.

He opened Instagram, absentmindedly flicking through it when he came across a picture that made his jaw drop. It was you, stretching in the early morning light dressed only in a thin t-shirt and rolled down sleep shorts, arms raised above your head, the outline of your breasts straining the material of your shirt and a wide, smooth expanse of your exposed waist leading down to the delicious looking curve of your hip. It seemed to be candid, you didn’t seem aware of the camera, but that only served to make it more compelling. It was entirely too intimate to be posted to a social media site, in his opinion. He scrolled up to see who had posted it, noting that it was your best friend and she’d captioned the picture, simply, “#thisbitch”.

“Yowza…” he muttered, scrolling to view the comments. The first one he saw was from some dude, “I’m rubbing one out this is right now.”

“Ugh…” he slammed his phone down in disgust and hunched over his bowl of cereal. This was going to be a long morning.

*****

A bell chimed as you pushed your way into the warmth of the diner, cheeks flushed from the cold autumn weather whipping your face. You surveyed the tables as you pulled off your knit cap and gloves, hearing a whistle that had you turning around and locating the face you’d been missing so much.

“Hey!” you skip over, a little breathless, and throw your things down in the booth before shrugging out of your coat and extending your arms to embrace Sebastian, who rose from his seat to greet you in a tight hug. He was so big and wide-shouldered, his hugs were the best. You snuggled in for a moment before parting and taking your seat, thanking the waitress as she stopped by to drop off a menu.

“So how have you been?” you ask, flipping open the menu to peruse.

“Apparently not as good as you, sex bomb.” He smirked.

Your eyes fly up to his, surprised. “What??”

He picks up his phone and wiggles it at you, “Got an eyeful on Instagram today.”

“Oh…!” you snort out, laughing, “I have a hit squad out for her as we speak. I can’t believe she posted that!”

“Psssh. Yeah you could. Remember that time she posted-”

“-that picture of me getting ready for that red carpet!!” you interject, smacking your forehead with your palm. “Ohhh, I forgot about that…” She’d snuck up behind you as you were leaning over into a mirror, applying lipstick. From that angle she’d manage to capture both the curve of your ass in its tight satin sheathe and the swell of your cleavage over the top of your dress. It wasn’t that she was malicious about it or anything, but she loved calling you out on how sexy you could be, since you were always hiding yourself in t-shirts and jeans, trying to be a normal girl.

“Well, she did the world a favor with that one.” Seb smirked at you over his menu, causing you to blush.

You shake your head, “Change of subject, please.”

Seb puffs out a little laugh, “Alright.”

The waitress comes by and you order your food and then you get to catching up. You tell him all about the eight week shoot you just had in London, and he reciprocates by giving you all the details of his three month shoot in Australia.

“It’s nice to be back home.” You say, leaning back in the booth as the waitress clears your plates.

He does the same, adding a satisfied-sounding sigh, “It really is. Anything new and good in town?”

“Uhhh…” you think for a moment, “There’s another secret bar in Williamsburg. There’s a pool hall in the back of a laundromat, too. Oh!” you hop up, excited, “And this guy opened a soup window down the street from my apartment. Just soups. It’s amaaaaazing!” you gush.

“Nice! I’ll have to stop by there. How’s your place?” Seb snatches the bill as the waitress puts it down and hands her his card, not giving you time to protest.

“I missed it so much! I got home and opened all of my windows and washed all of my linens and then just collapsed into my bed. It was heaven.” You’re smiling with your eyes closed, remembering.

Sebastian takes in your blissful expression, “Yeah, I can see how that would be…” he murmurs, mind drawn to the thought of collapsing into your bed as the waitress presents him with a slip to sign. “Feel like walking around for a bit?” he asks as you both stand, winding scarves and pulling on coats.

“Yeah!” you say, positively chipper.

You maneuver your way out of the diner and both stop at the sidewalk outside. After such a long time away, coming back to the crisp fall weather in New York was amazing. The sun had disappeared behind a wide, gray sky, making the city feel Gotham-ish. You both set off down the street in companionable silence, taking in the city around you.

“So how’s the personal life?” Seb asks, that picture of you from early in the day at the back of his mind. He’d been afraid, for a moment, that you were seeing someone. The idea of some stranger being your lover, posting intimate pictures of you to brag about for all to see had set his jaw twitching.

“Oh, same as always.” You sigh. Dating was not something you were good at. You were far too good at being independent, and had been single for so long you were afraid you wouldn’t even know how to share your life with someone else. The last boyfriend you had pointed out, during your contentious breakup, that you’d gone on vacation without telling him not once but twice.

Your face twitched at the memory. At the time you’d tried to justify your behavior to yourself by saying they were just little trips with your friends, and you two hadn’t planned anything, anyway. It wasn’t like you were living together, you were just dating. Really, you’d known that you were pulling away, trying to de-throttle the intimacy, uncomfortable that there was now the expectation that you’d be together every weekend. You’d missed your friends, you missed your old life. You missed being able to do stuff like meet up with Sebastian for lunch and walk around without anyone giving you grief about it.

Unconsciously you twine your arm around his and lean into him, unaware of the wistful look on your face.

“Hey, you’ll be ok.” He says, chucking you on the chin.

Another big sigh. “Yeah, I know.” You say it, but internally you doubt it. “How are you doing?” you ask, changing the focus.

“Oh, you know me…” he grins, “Just a serial monogamist looking for my next victim.”

You laugh and knock into his shoulder a bit, “Poor girl.”

*****

After about an hour, you’ve wandered close to your apartment so Seb walks you up. Seb loves your apartment – the view, the kitchen, and especially the way you’ve decorated it. He’s often said you should start your own design line, your talent for putting a room together was impressive. He had a tendency to fall asleep on your sofa, it was so comforting and quiet in your living room.

He shrugged out of his coat at your front door and looked around, inhaling the familiar scent of your home. It was a mix of incense and something sweet and floral. He heard you cranking open a few windows, letting in the chill breeze and setting the curtains to gently wave.

You inhale the air. “Smells like rain is coming.” You say, delighted.

Seb snorts dismissively as he flips through a new coffee table book, “You can’t smell if rain is coming.”

You pull back from the window to turn on a few lights, the sunless sky shrouding your apartment in too much dark for this early in the afternoon. “Sure you can.”

Seb looks up from his book, a quirk in his eyebrow, “I’ll give you $50 if it rains in the next half hour. If it doesn’t, you owe me.” He’s got a devious smile on his face.

You ponder, taking your time going back to the window, pulling back the curtain to look at the sky outside, taking another deep inhale of the cold air.

“Deal.”

Seb whips out his phone and sets a timer, showing you that it’s set to 30 minutes before activating it.

You laugh, he’s such a goofball. “So what do you want to do, do you want to watch TV? Are you caught up on Game of Thrones?” you ask, flopping on the sofa and pulling the carved wooden box you kept the remotes in toward you.

“I’d like to warm up a little if you’re gonna keep those windows open.” He says, nodding towards the immaculate bar-cart in the corner of the room.

“Oooh, good idea…” you say, springing up and crossing over to the cart, “Any particular poison?”

“Surprise me.” He says, pulling the TV remote out and turning it on, leaning back on your sofa, getting comfortable.

You pull out two glasses and head for the kitchen to get ice, smiling at Seb as you pass him. You love the look of him on your sofa, lounging back, arm behind his head, so familiar with your apartment that he had no problem navigating your complicated remote system. You sigh a little wistfully as you clink some ice into the glasses, and you pause for a moment with your hands braced on the counter.

Sebastian had a girlfriend when you’d met, so even though you’d found him incredibly attractive, you kept your distance and stayed respectful of that, even as you found you both enjoyed each other’s company and became good friends. When filming wrapped he made sure to mention that he wanted to keep in contact, and you agreed to try and meet up every time you were both in the same city.

That was years ago. That first girlfriend was long gone, but he’d quickly acquired another, and then you went through that brief relationship with your ex, and all in all it had been quite some time since the two of you met up as single people. You’d long since given up hope that anything could happen between you, you were mostly happy just to have Seb as a friend, but sometimes those old desires would creep in, like today…

You shake it off and collect the glasses, returning to the bar and pouring two drinks.

“Here you go, sir…” you say, sliding a glass his way.

“Why thank you…” he grins, picking it up and lifting it towards you in a salud.

You both settle on the sofa and sip your drinks, relishing the warm, liquid burn of the alcohol as it winds its way into your system, warming your skin. You wriggle around and pull the throw over yourself and Sebastian balks, pouting at being left out. You roll your eyes as you flip the blanket to spread it out further, “Come here.” He scoots over and adjusts the blanket around him and you both snuggle into its velvety warmth.

He’s still scrolling through options, but nothing appears to be on. “Alright, Game of Thrones?” he asks, picking up another remote and flipping over to your streaming channel.

He’s three episodes ahead of you, but says he doesn’t mind re-watching so you can catch up.

Thusly settled, you’re both immersed in the world of Westeros when his timer goes off.

“Ha!” he says, pulling out his phone.

You jump up and run to the window, sticking your arm out. “It’s a light mist.” You say, petulantly.

You jolt a little as his warm body presses up against yours, leaning out to gauge for himself, hand lightly on your hip.

“Nope. I don’t see nothin’.”

You pull your arm in and wipe moisture off your forearm, trying to show him, “See? It’s wet. Stick your arm out of there for more than a couple of seconds and it’ll be wet, too.” You know you’re pushing it, but you refuse to concede.

He grabs your arm and runs his fingers along it, his warm skin like a heater over your cold skin. “Hmmm…that’s nothing. Condensation. Our bet was rain.” He smirks.

You pull back and roll your eyes, returning to the sofa. “Still gonna rain and I smelled it.” You mutter, wrapping yourself in the entire throw and peeking a hand out for the remote to un-pause the episode.

“Oh, don’t be a sore loser.” He says, flopping down beside you and tugging at the blanket, trying to unwind it from around your body. You stubbornly hold it tight and keep your eyes on the TV, covering your smiling mouth by bunching the blanket around your face so only your eyes are poking out. Sebastian is digging at your side, pulling the blanket out from under you inch by inch. You keep it as tight as you can, struggling to withhold the laughter that wants to burst out of your mouth.

He frees a decent patch and you bear down on the sofa harder. “No. My blanket.” He can tell you’re wriggling deeper into the cushions.

“Share!” he yells, a smile wide on his face as he pushes at your shoulder with one hand and tugs at the blanket with the other, trying to knock you off balance so he can free the portion you’re sitting on. You feel cold air on your side as he succeeds and you pull back, reaching blindly under the blanket to push him away as he slides closer to you and cocoons both of you in warmth.

You both silently watch the TV as your minds simultaneously wonder if the other noticed when your hand had pressed against the partial erection he was sporting. It gets even more uncomfortable when one of the shows infamously graphic sex scenes flash across the screen. He shifts slightly, clearing his throat. You keep still, feeling frozen in place.

You watch the rest of the episode in uncharacteristic silence. The end music starts up and you barely remember what happened, but you go, “Oh, wow…” as you lean forward to drain your drink.

He clears his throat again, seemingly startled out of a reverie. “Yeah, that was…that was a good one.” He shifts again, keeping the blanket over his lap.

“Hey…” you say suddenly, getting up off the couch to return to the now darkened window, “It’s raining!” You cry, pulling back the curtain to see water beading across your window. You clap in delight. “I told you I could smell rain!”

“Yeah, but you still lost the bet.” He grumbles, arm flung over the back of your couch, scrolling for the next episode with your remote. “You want to freshen up those drinks and watch the next one?”

You really don’t feel like it, the vibe inside that blanket being way too weird. You crank the windows shut to keep out the chill and try to think of a solution, even as you hear yourself say “Sure” out of politeness and the urge to keep things seeming normal. You don’t want to lose your Seb, and if you ask him to leave right now, that’s exactly what you’d risk. He’d be too embarrassed to call for months, and you knew you both had a long stretch staying in the city this time, you didn’t want to spend it awkwardly avoiding each other.

You collect your glasses and take them back to the kitchen to refill the ice, thinking. You pad around the corner on your way to the bar and see Seb with his head back against the couch, eyes closed and brow furrowed.

“You ok?” you ask, crossing to the bar, casting a concerned look back at him.

He raises his head off the couch and runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah. M’fine.”

You pour the drinks and return to the couch, offering him one. He takes it and drinks deeply as you curl your legs under you, facing him and sipping at yours.

“You tired?” you ask, propping your arm on the back of the sofa and leaning your head on your hand, gazing at him.

He takes another deep drink before leaning forward and setting his glass on the coffee table. He leans back and places his hands on his thighs, legs spread wide and blanket still covering his lap. “Maybe a little. You know your couch always knocks me out. Plus the rain…” he nods towards the windows, the sound of the drops plinking against the panes getting louder by the minute.

You give a low chuckle before his next sentence silences you.

“Plus you still owe me what that bet lost you.”

You roll your eyes and move to get up off the couch to retrieve $50 from your wallet, but his hand shoots out to stop you, gripping your wrist.

You quirk a brow at him, “Well I’ll pay you if you’ll let me get my wallet.”

He tugs until you lower yourself back to the couch, quirking a sly smile in your direction. “I didn’t say you’d owe me $50 if you lost. I just said you’d owe me.”

Your mouth pops open in surprise, “Oh? So what do I owe you?”

“I want a kiss.” He says, quiet but sure.

You stare at him for a moment. “Come on, Seb. Don’t joke.” You pick your glass up off the coffee table and take another sip, cheeks burning.

“What makes you think I’m joking? You lost a bet. Time to pay up.” His voice has turned from the familiar Seb you know to a deeper growl, a more seductive tone.

You level a withering look his way, certain he’s pulling your chain. “Seriously?” But you suddenly realize that he’s not joking. He leans forward, crawling up your sofa towards you, looking predatory. “A bet’s a bet. And you lost, sweetheart.” He says before he overtakes you, and before you know it you’re pushed against the arm of the sofa and his lips are on yours. You instantly open your mouth to his and he plunges, pushing his tongue into your mouth and launching an assault, swirling his tongue, his soft red lips working against yours as you unconsciously wrap your arms around his wide shoulders and press him closer to you.

His arms work around you, dragging you off the arm of the sofa and down to the cushions of the couch, so that you’re flat under him. Your legs unravel from the tucked position they were in, straightening out for comfort before winding their way around his thighs. He continues to lavish attention on your mouth, his hand buried between the sofa cushion and the small of your back, encouraging you to arch up towards him as his hips writhe against you.

It takes a moment before you break away from the insanity that is you and Seb writhing against each other on your sofa.

“Seb…” you attempt to warn before his mouth is on yours again, insistent. You give in for a little bit before breaking the kiss again, “Seb, please…” your hand moves to knot his hair in your fist, trying to hold his head away from yours as you blink into his gaze.

“Mmm, I like the hair pulling.” Is all he says, staring lustfully into your eyes, bearing his hips down on you, pressing you firmly into the couch.

“Sebastian, what are we doing?” you ask, a lost, desperate tone in your voice.

He lifts himself up on his elbows, hovering above you, a frown creasing his brow. “I’m giving in. What are you doing?” he asks, nodding towards the way your legs are wrapped around him and your hands are either anchored to his shoulder or fisted in his hair.

“We can’t…” you trail off, tears springing to your eyes, “I didn’t think about this.”

“You didn’t? Not even once?” he asks, one hand coming up to brush hair out of your face, thumb gently brushing away a tear before it had a chance to descend down your face.

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to do anything to lose you.” You whisper earnestly.

“You could never lose me.” He breathes, running the pad of his thumb along your swollen bottom lip, a yearning look on his face.

“Are you sure?” you ask, not daring to hope.

“You already have me.” He says, simply. He runs a hand through your hair, pushing it back from your face, and then braces himself on his elbows, hovering above you, looking you full in the face, his blue eyes boring into yours.

“You’re serious.” You breathe in surprise, finally giving in. After all this time, all those years of trying to hide what you really wanted… His lips crash against yours and you moan, embracing him tighter and rolling your hips against his. All of your pent up desires are released and you glory in his attack on you, hands exploring, mouth plundering, hips grinding against yours.

“Sebastian…” you pant as his mouth explores the column of your throat, nipping and licking and kissing his way down. At the sound of his name escaping your lips he groans and bites a bit harder, trying to leave his mark. You both writhe on the sofa to the sound of the now pounding rain, kissing, sucking, exploring each other. It’s not until lightening crashes and thunder follows that he rises up off of you, soaking in the look of you, flushed, lips bright and bruised by his mouth, eyelids heavy with desire. “Alright.” He says, grabbing your arms and hefting you easily over his shoulder, smacking your clothed ass as he carries you to your bedroom. You don’t even have the energy to say anything, you’re just delighted at the course that’s been taken. God, you’ve wanted Sebastian for so long, and now it looks like he’s going to take you, if his sure-footed caveman strut to the bedroom is any indication.

He throws you down on your bed and you puff out a breath as you bounce before propping yourself on your elbows to see what he’s going to do. His eyes never leave your face and you, again, feel like prey as he strips himself of his clothes before grabbing your ankle to drag you towards him, hands reaching for the zipper of your jeans. He peels them off of your legs and you get goosebumps from both the cold and the feel of his wide, warm palms rubbing up against your thighs. He hooks his fingers at the band of your underwear and pulls, sliding them slowly down your legs. You shiver at the movement, the moment your hot, wet cunt is exposed to the air, the scent of your arousal filling your own nose. He climbs on top of you, gathering your shirt in his hands as you raise your arms and he tugs it over and off of you. He makes quick work of your bra, and now you’re naked and squirming under him and he grazes his fingers over your flesh, taking you in.

“I’ve dreamed about this…” he murmurs, fingers tracing circles around your nipple before going in for the pinch. You moan, arching your back, still not quite believing this was happening. Soon his hot mouth descends on your tits, sucking, biting, licking, laving attention on each breast as his hands come up to cup both of them, squeezing and pinching and teasing.

You can feel your pussy getting slicker by the moment, your hips grinding against his of their own volition.

“You like that, baby?” he asks, breath warm against your skin. All you can do is moan in return. He drags himself away from your tits and props himself up on his elbows, face hovering over yours.

“Are you ready for me?” he asks, and you feel his thick cock rubbing the inside of your thigh.

Wide-eyed, you nod, winding your arms around his neck and bucking your hips against him. “Please.”

He reaches down and aligns himself with your entrance, rubbing the tip of his throbbing cock against your folds, spreading your slick moisture around. You squirm and moan and arch up, desperate to feel him fill you. With a rapid thrust, he slides in and you arch your back as far as it will go, loving the feeling of being filled. His head drops, nuzzling your neck, as he starts to move. Back and forth, back and forth…his thick cock slides in and out of you, deliciously filling and curved to hit you in the spot you could rarely reach yourself.

“Oh, fuck…Sebastian…” you moan lustily as he pistons in and out, pinning you against your mattress with every snap of his hips.

He’s braced on his elbows above you and your hands scrabble along his back before settling on his taut ass, grappling at his cheeks to push deeper into you as you spread your legs as wide as you could to accommodate his violent thrusts.

For awhile it’s just the naked snap of hot, wet skin against skin as he fills you, building you towards your climax and your tight, hot cunt squeezes around him. Both of you are slick-skinned and breathing heavily, chasing your own high points.

“Seb…” you murmur, pulling his face towards you for a breathless kiss, “Let’s try this.” You then push him off and roll over onto your hands and knees, raising your backside towards him, inviting him into your favorite position. He groans, taking your hips in his hands as he thrusts into you from behind. You moan and bury your head into your mattress, loving the angles he’s hitting. Soon he’s pistoning into you and you’re gripping your sheets, your walls pulsating as you feel your orgasm build up. “Oh, god, Seb, don’t stop…” you implore as he pounds into you and you feel your walls tightening. You flatten against the mattress, keeping your knees wide apart as you feel him grind you against the mattress. Your walls tighten and your clit rubs against the cotton of your bed as you feel yourself start to contract, your pussy convulsing as Seb continues to piston into you, and a wave of pleasure washes over you, causing you to arch and scream. “Oh, fuck, yes, oh, yes…” you cry as your orgasm invades, and you feel the tight ring of your pussy squeeze around Sebastian’s throbbing cock. “OH! Oh...fuck…” he says, and you feel him pump wildly into you before stilling and releasing his hot seed, jerking a few more thrusts as he comes.

You both collapse on your bed, catching your breath. You are literally not even sure you’ve just done the right thing but you’re so sated, so relaxed and so…still kind of turned on. You feel a pulse in your cunt and realize you’re ready to go another round. You both pant into your mattress for a few, listening to the sounds of the steady rain outside. Eventually you feel a wide warm palm work its way across your bare ass, squeezing lightly. “You want more, baby girl?” his voice is gruff and deep. “Mmm.” You breathe, reaching out to grip his shoulder in a lame attempt to drag him to you. He acquiesces, scooting over you to cover your naked breasts with his chest, burying his stubbled mouth in your neck as he nuzzles. “This is all I’ve ever wanted for so long.” He murmurs, winding his arms around your naked form as you squirm to accommodate him. “Me, too, baby.” You whisper, and he sinks his weight into you, content. The first time you saw Sebastian, you knew you wanted him. Now, as he winds you in his arms and begins to gently snore as his hulking form pins you to the mattress, you relax under him, brushing your fingers along his relaxing muscles, knowing you have him.


End file.
